Episode 1: The Untold Childhood of Gaara!
by DerekL
Summary: The untold story of Gaara's childhood with twist and turns this will be its own show/manga. On its own! Please stay tuned :
1. Chapter 1

This is a series I will begin, and I hope you all stay tuned to see what happens next. It'll be like Naruto episodes/manga itself! :D

NOTICE: All rights belong to creators of Naruto! I DO NOT GET PAID FOR MY WORK

**Episode 1: The Untold Childhood of Gaara!**

Lonely and confused the lonely child of the sand village walked amongst the dark night. A sand storm was under way but the little child didn't care, after all, the sand was his only friend. Tears trickled down is cheek as the young boy was confused on why so many people ran away from him, and labeled him as a freak. A freak of nature or some kind of monster, it wasn't even his doing. His power over the very being of his own village protected him but yet was the reason he was feared, and hated. The little child always wondered what his mother was like, as he always blamed himself that his birth into the world caused the death of a wonderful young lady. His father always loved him, or so that's what the child thinks is love. The only reason his father would actually raise him and give him toys was just out of fear. And his lust for pure power that lays within his son, the One-Tailed Demon Shukaku. His uncle, who he only thought was the only person that honestly cared for him, actually despised his life. Yashamaru only wanted to kill him in order to avenge his sister's death, taken by the birth of the innocent child. He only learned that there was no one to love him but only himself for the matter. That the only reason his existence in the world, was only to kill others in order to feed his existence. The fear of him sleeping would only mean to the demon eating away at his mere personality, only losing himself to the mere creature that threatened his home village.

The child erased all the thoughts of his troubles and continued to walk along the path away from his beloved village. Just trying to not think of what he was, or anything for the matter. He stared forward and began passing the village gates. The night air was cold and musty, and the sand kept beating against his soft face. Gaara began to sit down, calling it a night. The sand around him began to pile up, sift and twirl around his body. Creating a hard dome in order to protect his well being from the creatures of the night. In the darkness, the little child let a sigh escape his chapped lips. "The darkness is my only friend now…." as he said those words he gently closed his eyes, till sunrise the next day.

As the sun began to rise, the he wondered if his father told the the ANBU that he was missing. Thinking most likely so, he dashed off to quickly get as far as he can from the village so that no one could possibly have the chance in finding him. Gaara thought to himself "Maybe….just maybe…if I make it to another village, maybe I wouldn't be so lonely anymore…" The thought of him having friends gave him a glimpse of happiness and encouraged him to move faster. As he rushed in the corner of his eye he glimpsed the sight of a wounded bird laying on the floor. Stopping abruptly, with squinted eyes he began walking to the bird just to try and provide maybe some help to the poor creature. He kneeled down, and cupped the bird into his hands. "Hey little thing," he spoke softly " are….are you going to be okay?" The bird let out a soft, weak chirp. Gaara thinking it may need some water, quickly rushed to the nearest stream. The sun glistened among the water, Gaara gently laid the bird by the stream, watching the tiny bird began to sip up the water slowly. Shaking still from the blood loss that was caused by the injured wing. Gaara let out a gasp of worry, and quickly reached into his knapsack to retrieve for a rice cracker. He broke a tiny piece off and laid it in front of the tiny creature. It began picking at it, as Gaara watch he laughed at how cute it was trying to eat the small little bit of food.

The little bird looked curiously at Gaara to see what was so funny, it tilted it head sideways in confusion, as if it was saying "What's going on?" Gaara shakes his head as if saying no its nothing. A sudden rumble in the bushes behind them startled both of them.. Gaara strained in worry "Could it be…could it possibly be that they already caught up?"

Please Review, as the more reviews I'll continue the chapters if not then I'll remove this and will be discontinued.


	2. Episode 2: A New Ally Approaches!

This is a series I will begin, and I hope you all stay tuned to see what happens next. It'll be like Naruto episodes/manga itself! :D

NOTICE: All rights belong to creators of Naruto! I DO NOT GET PAID FOR MY WORK

**Episode 2: A New Ally Approaches!**

The bush continued to rumble as Gaara stared in suspense. The bird ,as frightened as it was, tried to fly off but, in its condition all the efforts worsened and hindered it. Gaara felt that there was no more time to wait. He quickly slammed his fist into the ground., the earth beneath the two began to rumble, shake for the matter. As a wall of immense sand quickly toppled the bush. The leaves and twigs of the bush began to unreel. The bush itself crumbled and was destroyed by the immense pressure Gaara summoned. When the sand began to subside the bird was frightened by the power the child had unleashed, though thankful that he would protect him. The bird turned toward the now shattered bush, and saw what was making such fuss. Gaara looked at the bush with displeasure at what he saw, it was nothing but just a lowly python. Not even worthy for the effort of chakra he placed in that attack. As he looked away and towards the mild blue sky, the leaves of the trees glided softly on the air before his eyes. It was fall for the matter, and that in just a couple of days, winter would come, therefore leaving the fact that life on the road will be harder for him. As well as the survival rate of his little friend would greatly decrease if it didn't receive medical attention soon. Gaara squinted his eyes thinking "What should I do now…? I have no clue where the nearest town is, nor the nearest village, for the matter." As he pondered amongst his thoughts, fiddling his fingers. "Hey….kid, you with that pipsqueak of a bird you have there, why are you out here anyways? Its dangerous for a little kid like you to be out here in the midst of day." said a strange voice behind the duo. The bird startled, looked backwards, as so did Gaara. Gaara noticed the man had covered up his face with bandages, as if trying to be all mysterious. By the looks of his jacket and his headband, it was by instinct that this strange young man was a member of the ANBU from the Village Hidden in the Mist. "So are you going to talk?" said the man, Gaara gasped as it startled him in the midst of his thoughts. Gaara abruptly yelled "Why are you here? What do I have to affiliate with you? What's your name in the first place!? Are you here…to capture me?"

"Capture a little peep squeak like you? I wouldn't even take a mission like that, first of all. Tell me why you're out here anyways? And by the way I'm Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Telling by your age and by the looks of you, I don't think you're a ninja, more likely I can't really tell where your from, mine explaining to me?"

"The name is Gaara….Gaara of the Sand Village. But my business out here is none of your business anyways. Do you hear?!"

Zabuza looked at him sternly, in question why such a young child like him would be out here all alone. He looked at him warmly, with a gentle soft tone said; "I don't want you to die out here, it wouldn't look good on my resume now would it?" he said jokingly, "How about you come with me back at my place, I'll make sure that the Mizukage won't know about you, but only as my new apprentice. So that you'll be safe, hey your better off with me than out here. If I'm not mistaken. As well I'll make sure that little friend of yours will be healed and healthy in a few days." Gaara gasped at the kindness of the stranger in who he just met. But he thought "Is this some kind of an illusion, just like what Yashamaru did?" Gaara decided that he'd better risk it for the sake of his little friend, or else in a couple of days, he may not even make it. Gaara looked towards him and nodded okay, and in reply Zabuza did the same. Zabuza swiftly turned around sternly saying "Then let's go." As he just began walking, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Gaara looked over and placed the bird atop his shoulder, then obediently followed the young man.

Please Review, as the more reviews I'll continue the chapters if not then I'll remove this and will be discontinued.


	3. Episode 3: The New Training Begins!

Episode 3: The Training Begins!  
The two arrived at a little sushi shop just near the outskirts of the village. It looked pretty decent and had a nice view of the shoreline of the island. As they sat down, Zabuza looked at Gaara and said, ⌠Why were you so far from your village, little one┘■ Gaara looked coldly at Zabuza and simple replied, ⌠Why were you so far away from yours?■

⌠My reason for being so far away from mine is because I had a little business with the Sand Village, about the past ninja war. Now, tell me your reason.■

⌠I ran away from my village, there a weak tie to me, they only contribute to cause me to go insane. They fear me, therefore they are weak. I shall not serve a weak village that fears a child, and are cold hearted that they even silence me!■ Zabuza let out a soft sigh, ⌠Calm down, leave your hate for someone else. I▓m only here to try and help you. However I understand, sometimes even my village is cold hearted. There▓s no reason for hatred, it will only provide ungrateful things that you may not want.■ After Zabuza said those words, Gaara looked down at the table. As silence befell on both of them. A young gentleman walked over ⌠Here▓s your food!■ He said with a smile, which broke the silence that fell on them. Zabuza said, ⌠Well, come on┘at least eat the food I had to pay for┘■ Gaara shook his head, coming back from day dreaming. He looked back towards him and smiled, ⌠Yeah lets eat.■ Gaara reached out to grab a dumpling, as he noticed Zabuza seemed sad, perhaps even gloomy. ⌠What seems to be the matter?■ ,Gaara said. Zabuza looked back with his eyes closed, as if in pain. ⌠I▓ve been thinking, on what you▓ve said┘maybe┘.maybe this is the last chance I▓ll give to my village, maybe if they do something outrageous once more, I▓ll leave this damn forsaken village.■

⌠Why┘what▓s wrong with this village its peaceful and calm. Why bother leaving such a place?■

⌠Remember, remember the cruel training we talked about earlier? Well, I went through the same training. At about your age I was forced into a room with my fellow classmates, and my sensei. We were all, all placed in a room with each of us holding a kunai in our hands. I was forced to kill over a hundred graduates, as we were pitted against each other, forced to fight to the death. My massacre was the one to end this tradition.■

Gaara gasped in surprise on how much pain Zabuza had endured. For he too had the heart at times, ⌠I▓m┘.sorry┘■ ,he said as he sipped from his tea cup. Zabuza looked out the window at the sea, ⌠Maybe this village only needs one last chance, for me to stay┘.that is.■ Gaara sighed, continuing to eat slowly. Zabuza lifted his tea cup, and with one gulp finished the whole cup. Zabuza violently grabbed the tea kettle, spilling some tea in the process. ⌠Hey, Gaara┘with such a hatred to your village. Why? Why would the fear you? What do┘they call you?■

⌠Gaara┘.the Demon child┘.■

⌠Demon child, eh? Why is that? I don▓t think you▓re a demon at all, you▓re a average boy with a kind personality, very well to get along with. I can▓t think of any reason they▓ll call you a demon. Mind explaining?■

⌠Its because┘.its because I have the Sand Demon Shukaku sealed away in me. Even before I was born, I was┘.a monster.■

Zabuza let out a sigh, ⌠Well┘I don▓t want you to get angry or anything, nor do I wish for you to cry. So I▓ll stop this topic while I still can.■ Gaara looked at amazed at his empathy. But he ignorantly scoffed back, ⌠So┘be it.■ They began finishing the last morsels of their meal, both Zabuza and Gaara reached towards the last dumpling. Zabuza noticed Gaara▓s chopsticks, ⌠You can have the last one, you need it more than I do.■ he whispered softly. Gaara looked in amazement and thought over if this was truly caring or another lie, but after multiple signs he doubted this was another lousy trick. Gaara looked back at him and smiled saying, ⌠Thank you.■ As Gaara began to shove the last dumpling down his throat with a gulp. Zabuza said ⌠Alright, since I▓m going to assume that your village already noticed you left and sent some Chunin perhaps even Jonin after you, I▓ll teach you a few techniques to defend yourself. As I honestly don▓t think I can protect you 24/7.■ As they arrived at the shoreline. Zabuza quickly remarked ⌠Alright, show me what your made of, don▓t hold back on me. Or else you▓ll end up dead.■ As he said these words, Gaara looked in surprise and simply just stood there. Zabuza stopped for a short period when he saw that the child was doing nothing but continued the hand seals soon after. Zabuza yelled ⌠Water style, Water Dragon Jutsu!■ Gaara noticed at the corner of his eye, that the water in the sea next to him began to rise, it began to form a dragon like figure. With its eyes glowing bright blue, it lunged at Gaara ready to attack. Zabuza noticed he still stood there and thought to himself ⌠MOVE, DAMMIT MOVE! You at least have the knowledge to save yourself at least!■ But just as he thought those words, he noticed the sand beneath the child▓s feet begand to sift and surround the boy. Starting to create a type of┘barrier around the child. As the jutsu attacked the boy, the sand stopped it as a defensive mechanism, invincible to say the most. Zabuza looked in amazement and yelled, ⌠That┘was amazing, you didn▓t even have to lift a finger. Even more surprising you didn▓t even have to do any hand signs to create that barrier. Your either really skilled, or really gifted┘but┘.can you attack me?■ Gaara looked at him, just simply by pointing a finger at Zabuza the sand created a sharp lance that lunged towards him. Zabuza as shocked as he was, jumped onto the water performing yet again a series of hand seals. ⌠Water Style, Water Wall Jutsu!■ ,he yelled as the water began to rise and surround Zabuza just like the name of the jutsu states. The sand lance that launched towards him, pitted against the wall just meled away into a mud., fading away into the depths of the sea. Zabuza lowered the water walls surrounding him, still standing amongst the water he shouted out to Gaara, ⌠Pretty nice skills you have there, perhaps I don▓t need to teach you any jutsu after all. Your pretty much skilled yourself, I bet you can even kill me if you wanted to..■ Gaara gasped, ⌠No come on teach me! Teach me at least one jutsu of yours.■

⌠If your so eager┘so be it. I▓ll show you how to conduct and absorb electricity produced from such a technique like the Chidori. However, it drains a massive amount of chakra so only use it on desperate measures. Okay?■

⌠Yes, Zabuza. I understand how this jutsu may work┘.just teach it to me already.■ Gaara boldly replied.

⌠You▓re a eager little one aren▓t you? Alright use an object, any object that you can touch and launch, and focus your chakra on that object and that object only. Now amplify it like metal so it will conduct the electricity. Watch me okay?■ Zabuza grabbed a hold the hilt of his giant sword, named the Guillotine, closed his eyes and performed the tiger seal. Then with a sharp snap of his hand, threw his blade into the air, the sword landed blade first into the sand, going halfway into the earth itself. Just as he performed another jutsu which shot lightning amongst his fingers towards the sea, it was quickly redirected towards his sword. As Gaara saw the visible lightning that swirled around the sword, but in an instant was absorbed into the sword itself, as amazed as he was he yelled toward Zabuza ⌠Aw that was awesome! Now my turn!■ Gaara slammed his palm on the sand, and did the same as Zabuza without the tiger seal. The sand launched up into the sky. Needles of sand fell down amongst the beach and opened, Zabuza performed the tiger hand sign again as lightning shot towards the sea but was redirected towards the needles. Zabuza with his eyes wide opened was amazed that the child learned the technique in one try, when it took him months to master it. As Gaara lifted his palm off the sand he gently whispered coldly, ⌠Thunder God of Sand┘..■ Zabuza yelled back ⌠Now that▓s a nice ring to your newly formed jutsu, it▓s a technique you can use from now on. By the way, congratulations! You did it!■ Gaara shook his head, looked up and smiled at Zabuza, ⌠Yeah I guess┘.I did!■ Gaara looked back at Zabuza and saw the young man smiling at him, with his shoulder lifted up and scratching the back of his head. To Gaara it kind of seemed like just a mere dream, but this was truly reality, this was truly what was happening. Gaara thought to himself, ⌠This┘this warm feeling, inside┘what┘┘..what is this?■ Zabuza noticed the sun begin to set on the horizon, ⌠Gaara, you▓ll be staying at my place tonight. As┘.NaruHina┘will be safe and sound for the next couple of days inside the vet he▓s in. Trust me, Kisame has handed his Mudpuppy there plenty of times. It should be fine┘■ Gaara nodded and gleefully trotted over to Zabuza, and hugged him. Zabuza let out a gasp, in shock, as he looked down and patted the little child on the head simply saying, ⌠Alright┘lets go..■ They finally arrived at Zabuza▓s home, after about 30 minutes as it was on the other side of town. It was a simple apartment, nothing more nothing less. But inside it was fairly clean and tidy, the furniture looked brand new, and the plants on his windowsill were of daisies and violets. Zabuza looked at Gaara, who was staring at everything at the time, and rudely scoffed, ⌠What are you looking at? But anyways┘make yourself at home.■ Gaara looked back at Zabuza and quickly ran off and sat on his jet-black leather sofa, and turned on the television, as a normal kid would. Zabuza looked at the child staring at the t.v. with the light illuminating his face in the dark, and gently placed his sword onto the floor, blade facing down. And continued to walk towards the kitchen. He sat on a stool and grabbed a book which was lying face down on top of the dining table. It was Zabuza▓s favorite book, called Make-Out Paradise created by the Great Sannin, Jiraiya. It was simply a time of relaxation for Zabuza, he would always do this after he finished a mission, and just get lost in the book, not noticing how much time had passed by him. ⌠Hey Zabuza! How did you do the lightening jutsu? You don▓t have any affinity with lightening, only water, mind explaining?■ Zabuza looked past his book and looked back at Gaara, ⌠I learned the jutsu from my sensai, right before┘I had to kill him┘■ As soon as Zabuza said that, gaara learned just to shut up, just staring towards the floor. Zabuza sighed, ⌠Don▓t blame it on yourself kid, its not your fault..■ Gaara just lifted his head back up, glumly, asking ⌠Where▓s the bathroom?■ Zabuza looked at him, simply just lifting his finger pointing towards a door down the hallway. He saw the little child get up and kept walking, vanishing as he passed by the wall. A sharp noise was heard on the windowsill, as a creaking noise was heard as the window opened. Zabuza grabbed a hold of the hilt of his sword ,with one hand, swinging it pointing the tip of his blade towards the intruder▓s neck┘. 


End file.
